kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
The big red button story
Notice: This is a Kart Fiction. also, this is old and it's probably cringy, if you liked it, im fine! I just want serious critics to know that i was just acting crazy and i wanted mpto make something to waste my time Chapter 1: Look! One day, CC was invited to K's house, she was looking at stuff the entire time. "K, do you have anything nice and cool" CC said. "Of course i do!" K said " I have a KK racing trashcan, A KK-" "Look!" CC interrupted . "What is it?" K said " I was about to say a KK racing banner. " "A button!" CC exclaimed After that, K silenced herself. Chapter 2: Dont you dare! "Easy CC" K said, "Not touching the red button is no.1 on my daily to-do list. " Im not you. " CC said "I bet only you cant press the button" "Its for a thing very important" K said. " its a button in case of a emergency, if you touch it, you will be fined 2.5 Million dollars! " CC laughed "You are funny, i wouldnt even be fined 100 dollars! What makes you think of that?" K said "I was given this in case i had bad stuff happen to me, like a fire that is serious." after K said that. CC pressed the button anyways. Chapter 3: OH shoot Nani?! K said, when she just found out CC pressed the button Every single smoke alarm went off the minute CC pressed the button "It does nothing" CC said "Where you trying to trick on me? Cuz it ain't funny. Everybody in the kingdom when there smoke alarms went off Sussetey: ... Sirgawain: FGHgVRGN WHY DID YOU PRESSED THE BUTTON Phantom480: Omg what just happen Popstar (elks): ... NekoBean (Me): AHHH ITS A EMERGENCY Bugarden: Ok I'm confused either its a joke or serious businesses Iggy: ok either LHAM is back or the legend of CC pressing the button is back Liketosketch: ... BACK TO THE STORY " We have a temporary lockdown, please know that LAHM (yes lahm probably left but djgerecxnh whatever) is gonna try to hack, please stay safe and never share your password kids! " Said the alarms "I told you so!" Said K, " It is a alarm for when hackers come, and nothing wrong is happening in the kingdom. "But atleast i won't get fined" CC said "You ain't being funny anymore,but your still my cousin." K then said a announcement "Please know that CC pressed the button and nothing wrong is happening, but still, dont share your password. Chapter 4: Fined... After the makers of the button found out that CC pressed the button, they fined her 2.5 million dollars, but she only had 300,000 dollars " Told you so" K said, but for free mercy, ill give you 3.5 million "Thanks" CC said. And payed the price, but she had 1.8 million left "What do i do with this? CC said " Spend on it for some ban hammers, my favorite is the thanos ban hammer." K said. "What are they for?" CC said " Banning people who break the rules. " The longer the ban the ban hammer effects, the better. " Thanos hammers can ban people for a year. " So CC bought a thanos styled ban hammer and then had 4,000 dollars left. During her last days in K's house. She did somthing with the hammer Chapter 5: Smack CC was ready to use the ban hammer, on a button. The big red one to be exact "Ready!!" " Set!! " "Go" "Stop it! K said, "Not only will it annoy people, bu-" Cc smashed tbe button, making another emergency. Reactions Sussety: Again? Geez, this is getting on my nerves Gawain: WOW CC JUST W0W Phantom480: This is getting on my nerves.. Elks: Again? Nekobean (Me): Geez.. Buggarden: Please stop... Liketosketch: ... Again? Iggy: Please stop being annoying K Back again "Please know that CC destroyed my button, what a shame." K said Then CC was fined 9.1 million dollars 5 million for pressing it, and 4.1 million for destroying it. But K never gave CC mercy "You've learned your lesson" K said Moral of the story Follow others for there experienced, or despair will be your reward. CC: WHY DID YOU MADE THIS STORY NEKOBEAN (FLUFFEN) FLUFFEN: ITS JUST A IDEA I SWEAR K: STOP IT YOU 2 CC: ITS HER FAULT K: gFDGVtVT UHH YNGY STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOU 2 OR YOUR BREAKING THE RULES OF THE ROAD NEKOBEAN & CC : OK Category:Dotdeedell111 Category:Kart Fictions Category:Kart Kingdom